Friends until the End
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: It's a wonderful thing to have friends. A friend, even. The longing for a companion, for someone to talk to, for someone to pick you up off the ground when you're down. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? To be there, when you're needed; a hand to steady you, a shoulder to cry on. Someone just for you. A young boy just got that wish and the world will tremble. NarutoxRobin!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a JOB to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Sarcasticles is to be credited for this idea, thanks to his story Life's Chapter's, he's just letting me expand on it! Still...**

**Here it is, and thank you all for your support in this hard time! Its been really hard with my uncle having died; I knew him ever since I was little and the thought of him being gone like that...by his own hand no less...it makes me wonder if I really knew him at all. So once again, thank you for all the support.**

**I love you guys so, soooo much! *Cries***

**I suppose I'm writing this as a result of his death. My uncle never really had many friends you see, and sometimes I wonder if just one would've changed that. It was either continue writing what I'd initially started with this fluffy little fic, or drown my sorrows in alchohol. And as much as a might enjoy the occasional bear, I'd much rather pour out my grief into something productive, that will hopefully make me feel better, rather than get drunk and angry. Now, without further adeu, with an idea weeks in the making...**

**...here we are!**

_"What is a friend? Someone who always stands by your side."_

_~?_

**Friend**

It was a wonderful thing to have friends. _A_ friend, even. The longing for a companion, for someone to talk to, for someone to help you off the ground when you're down. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? To be there for someone when you're needed; a hand to steady you, a shoulder to cry on. Someone to laugh with, share stories, play, have good times. Would that be so bad? Someone who'd never turn on you, never try to betray you. Someone who likes you for who you are, not for who you should be.

Perhaps for someone to love you, even when you fail.

Sakura glanced over her book at the new girl in their class, a refugee from a village on the boarder of the Fire Country that had been regrettably destroyed in a mission gone horribly wrong. The girl had no friends and seemed to like it that way, her snide remarks and off-putting personality mixing with her outsider background to put her lower on the social ladder than even _Naruto_. And that was saying something. It served her right, the pinkette thought. Ino had _tried _to make friends when she had first arrived, only to be studiously ignored.

"You're still here?" Ino called from the doorway. "Come _on_, Forehead! Sasuke's gonna come around any minute!"

"Sshh!" Sakura giggled. "This is the library!"

She put her books away quickly, not wanting to be seen as a nerd or a weirdo, and more importantly not wanting to keep Ino waiting. In her rush, Sakura didn't see that someone else was entering the library until she had nearly bowled him over. All she saw was a flash of yellow hair, a streak of orange and blue. Then ground.

_"Gah!"_

"Hey, watch where you're going!" When she identified who it was, her temper flared. "Naruto!" Nearly a year older than her and having failed the genin exam once already, the whiskered boy stood at least a good head taller than her, but that didn't stop her from shouting at the dead last in spite of his size.

"H-hey, sorry, Sakura," he said with a sheepish grin. No 'chan' this time either, she realized. He'd stopped using it when that new girl had arrived.

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Sakura snapped, conking him on the head. "What're you doing here anyway? You never study."

Somehow he brightened, despite the blow. "I'm meeting my friend!"

"As if a moron like you could have friends."

Sakura looked up at Ino, shocked that she would have the boldness to say something like that out loud, even if it were true. Naruto glared at her, puffing out his chest. "I'm gonna be the _Hokage _someday. It would be moronic _not _to want to be friends with me!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Ino replied in a cutting tone. "They don't let _losers _become Hokage!"

"I'm not a loser! You take that back right now!" The sudden realization that he was even considering himself to be such seemed to bring a wave of rage to Naruto's mind with all the ferocity of a great and dark tempest, his whiskerd visage darkening dangerously. For a very real instant Sakura feared he'd fly at them in a rage but instead he just stood there, smoldering silently.

"Says who?" Ino challenged.

_"Says me."_

The three academy students turned to look at who had spoken. It was that new girl, the refugee. She had an angry, cold look on her face that sent a shiver down Sakura's spine, but Naruto only grinned.

"See, I told you I was meeting my friend! Thanks for helping me study, Robin!"

"_That's _your friend?" Ino asked incredulously, her lips pursing in disbelief. "Might as well talk to a rock."

By this point Sakura was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, but a two on one fight wasn't fair, so she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Anyone who wants to hang out with _you _instead of watching Sasuke with _us _has got to have something wrong with her head."

Robin turned her piercing gaze on Sakura, her hands clenching into fists. "You know, Sakura, for someone who reads as much as you do, you're an idiot. Come on, Naruto. Let these girls _play_ at being ninja. We're going to study for that test tomorrow."

"Then ramen?"

A slight smile plucked at the girl's lips.

"Sure, why not."

Sakura and Ino gaped as the two rejects left the library. Not another word was said to them, no parting remarks flunb at the gobsmacked girls. After she had a moment to collect herself, Ino's lip curled in disgust. "Who does she think she is?!"

"I don't know," Sakura said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Who needs them anyway? Let's go, Sakura. Sasuke should be finished training by now."

Sakura hesitated. "Actually…I think I'm going to study a little bit longer."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to be ninja, and a real ninja takes advantage of every moment she has to prepare."

**A/N: Once again, many thanks to Sarcasticles for lending me this idea, and I'm giving him full credit for it! Pairing is NarutoxRobin, and yes, this story begins in their academy days. Robin still has full access to all of her abilities, making her a _very _dangerous enemy in any situation. And before anyone says anything, there is no bashing in this fic! I worked long and hard on this despite what might be crippling depression, so I'd truly appreciate your feedback, dear readers.**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? This sad soul would certainly appreciate it =D**

**R&amp;R! =D**


	2. Vindication

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. My surgeries are over. Bad news: Now I have to find a JOB to pay for everything. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. Kinda. Sorta. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the woods...only to work my ass off as a bloody dishwasher! Not fun! Not fun at alll! UUUUUGH! I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Sarcasticles is to be credited for this idea, thanks to his story Life's Chapter's, he's just letting me expand on it! Still...**

**Here it is, and thank you all for your support in this hard time! Its been really hard with my uncle having died; I knew him ever since I was little and the thought of him being gone like that...by his own hand no less...it makes me wonder if I really knew him at all. So once again, thank you for all the support.**

**I love you guys so, soooo much! *Cries***

**I suppose I'm writing this as a result of his death. My uncle never really had many friends you see, and sometimes I wonder if just one would've changed that. It was either continue writing what I'd initially started with this fluffy little fic, or drown my sorrows in alchohol. And as much as a might enjoy the occasional bear, I'd much rather pour out my grief into something productive, that will hopefully make me feel better, rather than get drunk and angry. Now, without further adeu, with an idea weeks in the making...**

**...here we are!**

_"What is a friend but an arm to lean upon?"_

_~?_

**Vindication**

"You pass!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open, his jaw hanging agape like a fish fresh out of water as Iruka's words rang through the classroom, reverberating in his ears even now as he stood there. Beside him, the kage bunshin gave a grin and shimmered out of existence in a swirl of smoke, earning modest applause from his classmates. And no one was the wiser. They all thought it had been just that. A clone. Not the more advanced _shadow clone _in essence, a very hand tool to have. And an even better kept secret, considering he wasn't meant to know this jutsu.

He couldn't believe that'd worked!

"I...what? Ow!" He yelped when an elbow impossibly bloomed from his ribs to jarr him in the side. Jerking around, he shot a glance at the perpetrator.

Robin shook her head in disbelief, yet her mouth betrayed her, curving in the beginnings of a small smile.

"What are you waiting for?" she prodded him. "Go down there and get your headband."

The boy very nearly risked yet another glance at Robin as he did just that-narrowly restraining himself at the last seconds for fear of betraying their little secret. But for her intervention he never would've learned this trick in the first place. Probably wouldn't have passed the test, either. Ah, but her ability-or was it a bloodline he wondered?-was a very handy thing, capable of getting into all sorts of places. His grades had improved markedly thanks to her diligence but he'd been utterly hopeless when it came to the clone jutsu. His chakra control simply wasn't up to par. At least it wasn't, until Robin-sweet, beloved Robin-had hit upon a marvelous idea.

The Scroll of Sealing.

It hadn't even been neccessary to steal the damned thing in the first place; despite the chaos that might've caused. Instead, the dynamic duo had simply snuck into the tower and knocked the old man out with Naruto's patented Sexy Jutsu. One crack across his head later courtesy of a flustered Nicco Robin and they'd been on their way, prize in hand. With her near photographic memory she'd memoirized this very jutsu firsthand, and a few others besides, then taught the _Kage Bunshin_ back to him upon learning it herself. Her chakra reserves were only good enough to create one clone at a time, but Naruto? He could make dozens.

_Dozens!_

If old man Hiruzen knew about their clever little plot he'd done precious little to curtail it; leaving the pair of newly minted genin the proud owners of a forbidden jutsu and several other secrets besides. Ahh, but therein lie the naivete of youth. They simply assumed they hadn't been caught all those years ago, in part because no action had been taken against them. Even Robin, for all her wisdoms, assumed that the old kage was none the wiser of their little escapade, thinking it a prank by two adventurous children.

How little they knew...

* * *

"So he really did master it."

Hiruzen permitted a slight smirk to appear on his wrinkled visage as he beheld the events of graduation through the crystal ball, allowing a soft chuckle to escape his lips as Naruto's 'clone' dissapeared with a poof. That boy...he never ceased to amaze. Be it his pranks, of which there seemed to less and less of late now that he'd finally found himself a friend, to his surprisingly tacitiurn moments. He knew not of the beast inside him yet for all intensive purposes stilll seemed intent of making himself Hokage someday. He still wasn't quite sure what Robin hoped to gain by becoming a shinobi alongside but with her unique bloodline and unusual penchant for breaking the limbs of anyone who displeased her or her blonde compatriot, he estimated she'd find herself a place in the Anbu or better yet, in the Torture Division someday. Who knew?

Nowadays, he didn't reven regret letting them sneak a peak at that scroll back then

Young Naruto and Robin were quite clever-he would give them that much. Clever enough to outsmart most Jonin and perhaps even a few Anbu. But he hadn't earned his rank by sitting behind a desk all these years; he knew when the charges under his care were up to something, just as he'd been harboring suspicions about Mizuki for some time. Granted, Naruto's Sexy Technique _had _caught him off guard at the time but still, he was pleased to see some good had come from it.

After all, if the two of them had unknowingly rooted out that dastardly traitor in the chaos of wresting a few jutsu away from that musty old scroll...who was he to protest?

Besides, he had his own way of getting back at those two...

...they'd thank him for this, someday.

That or damn him to his very bones.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Naruto narrowly restrained a sneeze as he ascended the stairs and claimed his seat beside Robin and Sakura. The latter offered a tiny and hesitant smile upon his arrival, so very much unlike the disbelieving stares he'd received-and continued to receive-upon passing the test with flying colors. Naruto warily returned the gesture. It seemed Robin's words to her that day had done much to forge her into an aspiring kunoichi, she seemed to spend more time sharpening her kunai and practicing taijutsu than fussing over her makeup or the ever brooding Sasuke. At least he could understand that much. But still _for the life of him_ he couldn't figure out why other girls like Hinata kept staring at him. And whenever he tried to call her out on it, she'd sputter and run away!

God, that was confusing sometimes!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not if it involves you poking me again," he chidled lightly. Finally able to look her in the eye without fear of giving their ruse away, Naruto allowed himself a breath and turned toward her soft voice. Nico Robin beamed back at him a rare smile coming to her tan visage, cobalt-colored eyes radiating subtle amusement at his plight.

"Ah...they're absolutely speechless." The stunning silence was a veritable symphony to her ears. "As though they're all dead. I like that."

Naruto blanched slightly. He liked Robin, he really did, but sometimes the things she said..._scary!_

"Jeez, you really are sadistic sometimes, ya know?"

"Hmm."

The smile, Naruto thought, was telling as always.

Years had passed since that fateful day in the library, when they'd been children studying and struggling to become true shinobi. Naruto, now fourteen years of age, clutched his hardwon prize in hand at the reminder of his struggle, and continue to ponder the matter of his one and only friend. Well, only _girl_ friend, that is. He wasn't quite sure how to phrase that. Time spent with this "outcast" as many first called Robin, had made him rather aware of several things. Chief amongst them, that his beloved orange-blue jumpsuit simply wouldn't fly in the field. Regrettably, she'd beaten that habit out of him, forcing him instead to wear a dark navy tee with long sleeves-the better with which to conceal weapons she'd said-in addition to his own onyx colored slacks.

Dark colors, she'd said. Stealthy, she'd said. Naruto was beginning to think that his friend just like anything in a shade of black, he said!

Robin had done some growing up, too. Gone was the small child who'd helped him study and shared ramen with him; indeed, that dirty ragamuffin in a tiny red dress draped across her small body was nowhere to be seen in the soft girl sitting beside him. She had grown older just as he had and in her place was a girl taking her first steps into adolescence. It was with some trepidation that Naruto took notice of this. Putting those blackish slacks aside, she _was _beginning to fill out the alabaster colored shirt she seemed so fond as of late, the budding swell of her breasts seemed to becoming increasingly present with each passing month.

Her own hitiate glittered proudly around her neck, that blue-black fabric offset ever so slightly by her ebon locks. Unlike most kunoichi she did not wear her hair long instead preferring the same shoulder length style he had first seen so long ago. God, it seemed like only yesterday when they'd first met. She a dirty street urchin; sharp as a tack yet weak in body but for her unique bloodline. And he just a lad-barely able to comprehend even the most basic of even henge, yet filled with boundless stamina and strength, something she lacked.

Something they both lacked however, was a family. Parents, to be exact.

Theirs had been a partnership of convenience at first; a relationship born both out of pain and loneliness. He'd begun to learn the finer concepts of chakra control that no one would deign to teach him and in turn, Robin had made marked improvement in the areas she also lacked. Both were disdained by the populace of Konoha as a whole, treated as less than human. Naruto, for the beast he unknowingly contained, and Robin, for that odd heritage of which she refused to speak. Outcasts, both of them. Alone, and yet not. Really, it was only a matter of time before they became the best of friends.

They'd only known each for a few weeks before that strange encounter with Sakura and Ino in the Library, but in the years since past, their friendship had truly blossomed. Or was it a friendship? Naruto wasn't entirely certain somtimes. They'd done so much together, and yet sometimes it felt as though he barely knew her. She still wouldn't speak of the fire that had consumed her home, of the failed mission that had left her the last of her people, cast adrift and without any family to call her own. Always did she beg off the question, subtly diverting him with her wit. As if there were something she didn't want him to know-

"Don't think too hard, Naruto-kun." her voice, like a siren's drew him from his thoughts. "I can see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto frowned, whiskered cheeks pinching in a rare scowl. Another thing he'd learnt about the ebon-haird girl, she liked to tease. All good-natured of course, but regardless, the gentle jibes were sometimes just a touch too sharp for his liking. She was good at that, he supposed. Getting under his skin, knowing what made him tick. Sometimes, she even knew what he was thinking. No one else could do that. In a strange way, it heartened him to know that someone understood him so intimately. It made him grateful to have someone who liked him for what he was, not what he wasn't/

That didn't mean he was above petty revenge, though.

"Ohhh, no you don't." As if sensing those very thoughts Robin sprouted an extra limb and swatted his hand even as he considered lifting it, aborting him from mussing her hair as he often did. "I finally got all the knots out from last time."

"Damnit, how do you always do that?! I didn't even move!"

Her bell-like laugh was the only answer.

"Hey, that's not fair-

"Will you idiots be quiet?" Sasuke growled from the row ahead of them. "I'm _trying _to listen here."

A muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw. "Who's an idiot, duckbutt?"

"What?" the Uchiha swung around, dark eyes narrow. Naruto had always found the boy's hairstyle ridiculous after Robin had pointed it out. Staring at it now it really did look like a duck's backside. Just thinking about it was enough to bring a small smile to his face. Sasuke's reply whiped that away.

"At least I don't associate with outcasts, dobe."

Behind them, Robin bristled.

"Hahahaha, shut up."

Naruto frowned and made a single seal with his right hand, the fingers of his opposite curling inward on themselves to form a claw. Shadow Clones weren't the only secret he'd learnt from the scroll-though this was a technique he'd chose not to use once he realized its rammification. There was no subtlety to this jutsu, no nuance which he might fail to grasp. Which suited him just fine-it simply involved throwing one's chakra at a target, using it to attack one's enemy. Invisible, and utterly untraceable. And completely lethal. He couldn't exactly bludgeon an adversary to death with it and it drained his chakra like nothing else but oh did it have its uses...

"Urk!"

Sasuke made a silent squelching sound as the air left his lungs, rendering him mute. It was as if an invisible vice had closed around his throat, knocking the very breath from his being, denying him life itself. Black eyes bulged slightly, trying and failing to comprehend what had just happened. It had only been for an instant, but even now, he could feel that unseen hand around his throat, closing around his trachea, inexorably crushing the air out of him, and no one was any the wiser.

Seeing this, the last Uzumaki smiled once more. Leaning forward he spoke, those words the barest of whispers as he spoke into his rival's ear. "I find your lack of faith very _disturbing_, Sasuke-kun. What was that about Robin-chan being an outcast?" Where he to look, he might've seen the ravenette color at those words.

"Naruto!" Robin hissed, restraining him with a hand. "Not here."

"But...he insulted you!"

"Yes, and I'd rather you didn't kill him in public." As ever, she was the voice of reason. "You know how this village is about its precious Uchiha. Do you really want a riot on your hands?"

"Fine...

Glowering, the blonde released his hold over the technique.

"Ahem!" A harsh cough ground their little debate before it could take off. "If you're quite finished whispering up there? Naruto? Robin?"

"Hai." they chimed pleasantly, innocent as a pair of cherubic angels.

Sasuke started as the breath returned to his lungs, life-giving oxygen rushing back to him.

"But sensei...! He...!"

"That goes for you as well, Sasuke."

Realizing he'd lost this battle, the Uchiha physically sank into his seat, though he couldn't quite keep the scowl from his face at Naruto's beatific smile.

"Hai, sensei...

"Right then," Iruka smiled at long last, looking over each and every one of them with something akin to pride, "Since most of you have passed with near flying colors, I may as well assign you your teachers." At a chorus of complaints, he swiftly ammended, "Relax now! You won't be meeting them until tomorrow, so you've got the rest of the day to yourselves." A small frown plucked at his scarred face when the complains swiftly turned to cries of elation, his students eager to try and flaunt their new headbands and official shinobi status. "Don't let it go I suggest you make the most of it. Now then:

Naruto listened drolly as his favorite teacher began to rattle off a list of names, not really paying attention after the first group was named. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were grouped together just as their parents'd been before them, so not much of a surprise there. He couldn't care less, but he kept an ear out for Robin's name. A surprisingly large part of him hoped they would be on the same team together. Would that be too much to ask? He genuinely enjoyed her company; the thought of being parted from her was surprisingly...

...painful.

"Lets see here," Iruka's voice broke through his haze once more. "Uzumaki Naruto,"

Yes.

"Nico Robin..."

YES!

...and Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka finished with a flourish. "Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko."

Huh?!

Above them, Hinata squeaked in fear. Or was it joy at having Naruto-kun on her team? She couldn't quite be sure!

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto replied, trying desperately to make sure his voice didn't reach the ceiling. "Who?" He prayed to Kami he'd heard wrong. He didn't really mind the idea of working with Hinata but that last name had sent a small chill shooting up his spine. He knew that name. Even met her once. And what he'd seen had scarred him for life. Not that woman! Anyone but her! If there was one person whom the prank-loving blond feared more than Robin, it was her!

"I said, Mitarashi Anko." His old teacher continued, a look of pity in his eyes. "It was at the Hokage's request, actually. She was promoted for the express purpose of teaching you three."

Despite herself, Robin actually gulped in a rare breach of character.

"God help us all...

**A/N: Oh dear god in heaven, Anko as their sensei! The world shall end! You know what they say about paybacks...Once again, many thanks to Sarcasticles for lending me this idea, and I'm giving him full credit for it! Pairing is NarutoxRobin, and yes, this story begins in their academy days. Robin still has full access to all of her abilities, making her a _very _dangerous enemy in any situation. And before anyone says anything, there is no bashing in this fic! I worked long and hard on this despite what might be crippling depression, so I'd truly appreciate your feedback, dear readers. **

**And yes, Naruto did briefly go Darth Vader on Sasuke. The technique he learned has more applications than that however, and I'll go into more detail next chappy. Remember, Naruto is a fair deal wiser in this fic thanks to Robin; though as you see, he has a MEAN streak when his friend is insulted. The technique he used is essentially a forbidden assasination jutsu, one that takes a massive amount of chakra to create and causes a bad bit of damage for any sorry soul on the receiving end. It was sealed because its damn near impossible to trace, and it can't be sensed by anyone. Sort of like that ol' silent killing techninque...only ten times worse. Will we see it again in the future? Perhaps.**

**Wonder what trouble Naruto and Robin will get up to with their new teach?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? This sad soul would certainly appreciate it =D And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"Alright, maggots!" Anko chimed merrily, a wicked gleam shining in her hazel eyes. "Are you ready for this test?!"_

_The three genin groaned._

_"Someone, please kill us..._

**R&amp;R! =D**


	3. Bells and Bonds

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm back! Miss me? I've been incredibly busy with travel, work, and unfortunately, OVERTIME since I updated this story last and it pains me to say I've been in a bit of a rut with this story, but no more! I've purged many, many, MANY of my old fics, revamped others, and I think, improved as a person since I've written this, last. Its also given me time to try new ideas, and suffice it to say, I've got this story quite planned out now! So...**

**...here we are! LET THE REBIRTH BEGIN! There's also a nasty little twist at the end of this chapter...one you won't see coming, I assure you**

_"A real friend will wake up with you in the next morning..._

_...and laugh."_

_~?_

**Bells and Bonds**

"Alright, maggots!" Anko chimed merrily, a wicked gleam shining in her hazel eyes. "That's two dozen sit ups and push ups! Are you ready for this test?!"

The three genin groaned, flopping down on the training grounds like boneless fish.

"Someone, please kill us...

"Aw, don't be like that! Now that we're nice and warmed up, it'll be_ fun~!"_

"For you, maybe." Naruto muttered. "I don't exactly have fond memories!"

Mitarashi Anko was, in fact, one of the few people Naruto and Robin genuinely feared. Fierce, enthusiastic, and bloodthirsty as hell, they'd crossed paths with her only a handful of times before. And each time, they had resolved to stay the _hell _out of her way. Alas, that wasn't an option this time. As much as Robin remained anxious, and as much as Naruto wanted to turn tail and _get the hell out of dodge _they knew that wasn't even a remote option by this point.

This time, there could be no escaping the purple demon from hell, not if they wanted to become shinobi.

"Alright, its simple." Holding out her hand, they heard something clink softly within Anko's palm. "Just get these two bells from me."

"Two?" Hinata stammered out. "But there are...

"Yup." the jounin nodded, bobbing her head. "Two of them, and three of you. Winners get to be taught by yours truly. Losers go home."

An awkward silence pervaded the grounds. Robin frowned.

"Wait...that's it?"

"No pits?" Naruto remained skeptical, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"No poison?" Robin interjected again, shuddering. "No snakes?"

"One time, brats! One time!"

"We're serious!"

"Well, I don't know about the last one, but no, no pits or poison." her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, as if to say, _not this time._ Hinata squeaked. She didn't understand Naruto and Robin's irrational fear of Anko-sensei, but she felt she was beginning to at this rate! The jounin looked like the sort who genuinely enjoyed torture-not surprising, given her former division-and that eerie gleam in those hazel eyes would've been _mooore_ than enough to send even the most hardened warrior scrambling for the hills.

"This'll be easy, then!" Naruto's cry jerked her back to reality; she turned to find him grinning, cracking his knuckles. "I'll just kick your ass and get a bell. No problem!"

"Don't underestimate me, kiddies." Anko warned. "You'll be lucky to get within three feet of me."

Robin paused.

None of this made any sense.

If there was going to be some sort of a physical test, why would their teacher willingly have them exhaust them beforehand? Moreso-why only two bells? Why not three? Two only guaranteed infighting amongt the three genin seeking one of the bells, whilst a _team _was meant to work together. It simply didn't add up in her mind, and anything that obvious immediately made her suspicious.

"Wait." her voice was little more than a murmur.

Naruto turned.

...what?"

"Robin-san?" Hinata blinked.

Irritated the blackette waved a hand, and two limbs sprouted, thrusting her teammates towards her.

"I say it _can't_ be as simple as sensei claims." she muttered in an aside to them, continuing to whisper. "It just can't. Think about it. It doesn't make any sense. I've done a fair bit of research over the years and, to my knowledge, there's never been a three-man squad in the history of Konoha. Ever. It simply hasn't happened. I think its more likely that she wants to see if we will work together, or fight it out over the bells. It'd make sense in theory. Now, this is what we're going to do...

Naruto blinked, balked, then grinned as she revealed her plan to them.

"Wow, that's...actually pretty clever, Robin."

The blackette preened, a soft flush rising in her cheeks. "Of course."

A shadow fell over Hinata's face.

"I think it could work...

"Oi, gaki's!" Anko called. "You having a strategy meeting over there or what? It won't change anything!-THERE WE GO!"

She wasn't entirely prepared when Naruto and Hinata turned and rushed her, but nor was she caught off guard. It made sense that the two physical members of the group would look to close the distance. The only real long range jutsu Naruto possessed was that strange choking technique, and without that, he was primarily a taijutsu fighter like Hinata. Distract me from the distance fighter and charge in. _Nice work, kids._ she thought, shaking her head as the duo rushed her. _Sloppy, but nice..._

So, in light of their efforts, he humored them.

Anko caught the boy's blows easily, his fist smacking harmlessly into her hand. With the other she warded off Hinata. A Hyuuga the girl might be, but she was no prodigy. So long as she paid attention and made certain she didn't seal her chakra points, she'd have the upper hand...

"What, is that it?" she crowed. "You're never going to get a bell at this rate."

Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Wasn't trying to. NOW!"

_"Eh?"_

He ducked then, pulling Hinata with him, and in the next instant, Robin raised her arms.

_"Seis fleur!"_

"Eh?"

Seeing the ability was one thing.

Experiencing it, well...

...that was another.

Anko started violently as six arms sprouted from her body, writhing like wild vines. "Like that'll stop me-!" Before she could finish however, one pair clamped across her mouth! As her arms reached up to remove them, another found her legs, and the final duo, her arms. An attempt to escape via substitution jutsu only tightened the vice tenfold; yet another pair to sprout on her back, reaching around to clench her throat. Just who the hell was this kid...?!

_How was she this strong?!_

Struggling mightily, she found h

"See? Simple." Her dark face expressionless, the blackette strode over to their prone teacher and snatched up the bells from her belt. As Anko looked on she tossed one to Naruto, and then, in a surprising show of what one could truly call wit, wrenched the second bell in half and tossed its twin to Hinata. Facing her, she held the other severed portion up for herself. Three in all. Che. They'd discovered her little spin on the bell test with ease. Clever little shits.

"Alright, alright." she sighed, shrugging in the trap as the hands left her mouth, "You win. Now untie me!"

...yay." Hinata clenched a fist against her chest.

"We win!" Naruto's whooped entirely overshadowed her reaction. "Shit, that was easy!"

"Almost ridiculousy so." Robin agreed. "We should celebrate."

"Let's eat, then! Ramen?"

Robin paused, considering. "Alright. I'll treat you, just this once. Care to join us, Hinata?"

...okay."

"YATTA!"

Anko lay there in disbelief for a long moment, watching their retreating backs, before realizing what had just happened. They'd left her. Alone. Bound and tied in the training grounds. Her face purpled mightily, matching the color of her hair.

_**"UNTIE ME, YOU LITTLE RUNTS~!"**_

* * *

_(Meanwhile, elsewhere...?)_

The sun was beginning to rise. The first few rays glimmered over the green hills, making them glow radiantly. Finally, sunlight shone over the colorful meadow, causing flowers to bloom instantly. Wonderful splashes of white, and red, and purple, and yellow, and pink, and blue, and orange all opened up on the field; a magnificent sight to anyone who was watching.

However, in such a large meadow, only thirteen flowers grew: the chrysanthemum, the tulip, the marigold, the bellflower, the lily of the valley, the camellia, the iris, the bird of paradise, the buttercup, the daffodil, the yarrow, the thistle, and the summer snowflake. Each represented a different aspect respectively, and each symbolized a different meaning entirely. It was only fitting for this place, after all.

Right in the center of the field, a woman slept. Two books lay on each side of her, both tied to a long blackstrap that looped around her entire waist, containing a series of scrolls. Her long black hair stretched to where the sash was first tied, and her only accessory in it was a small hairpin, almost in the shape of a flower. Her long robes served as an excellent way to keep warm, and seemed fitting for one such as her. She napped peacefully, her breathing coming in slow, steady breaths.

She moaned softly, and nestled into a more comfortable position in her grassy bed. But then, she began to twitch, and her breathing became quick and shallow. She murmured quietly, and the air around her seemed to spark. And then, without warning, her eyes snapped open to reveal large lavender orbs, and she sat up with a cry.

_"Robin!"_

The field of memory vanished with waking.

The woman woke to blackness.

That was her first surprise.

She lay in her bed, inside her home, feeling as if someone had picked her up and slammed her against the wall a few dozen times. Like she'd been shoved through a cheese grater and threaded back in the wrong order. She groaned, sitting up in the darkness. In the dim light her hands seemed almost unnaturally bright and she ached, she ached, _oh how he ached inside, _her head pounding. She sat up further; it made her body feel even worse, but confusion dulled the pain to a slight edge as she sat there, blinking.

She held his arm up in front of him. It still shook slightly, and he couldn't make it stop.

_Wait._

Why was she in his bed? The last thing she remembered was...

Memories came rushing back in a blinding, white wave of agony.

Pain.

Agony.

The tree, falling...

...everything burning...

"What...where am...

Clamoring upright, she jolted out of bed.

That soon proved to be a mistake. Her bare feet wailed in protest, _screaming_ the moment they touched the floor, invisible pins and needles stabbing at them. Every footstep, agony. Her knees cried out, buckling, unable to support her weight. Groaning she half stumbled, half crawled to a nearby mirror, still intact despite the clear memory of having shattered it. Yet here it was, staring at her, unharmed. None of this should be here, she knew, it should all be ashes with Ohara. Even that nearly overwhelmed her.

But that was good. It mean..

...this wasn't real.

The panic at being deceived almost consumed her mind, the claws of a great beast ripping at her, but still she focused her will until finally...FINALLY...

_"Damn, and we were so close, too..._

Her "room" fell away at the sound of that voice, leaving her in blackness.

When she came to, she found himself in chains. In a cell.

The terrible agonies she'd suffered in that eerie illusion, though still stark in her memory, were gradually being replaced by the cool sensation of the cooled cobblestones beneath her legs. Aches and old pains resolved themselves and, blessedly, her mind came back to her. _Nico Olivia _looked down at the rags that must have once been a dress, saw, what years of imprisonment in that eerie dream-world had wrought on her. And she remembered.

Who she was.

Why she was here.

What she had done to the world.

An attempt to move caused his chains to clatter, eliciting a grunt...and a groan. Something that suddenly reminded her she was not alone.

"Genjutsu is a wonderful thing, isn't it, Olivia?" a soft voice purred, interrupting her musings. "It can cause pain or pleasure, happiness or sorrow. If you'd been a good girl and given us what we wanted, we might've let you stay in that blissful world...

She'd nearly fallen for it, too!

"Now," they continued, circling her, "Where is your daughter?"

The whitehead bit her lip, refusing to speak.

It had changed her, giving up her daughter to those ninja. Hardened her. Nearly broken her. But now she was out. Gone. Free. If they'd taken her to that village then "they" had no chance of finding her. And even if she was somehow discovered, Nico knew Konoha shinobi. They were loyal to a fault. They'd die before surrendering one of their own.

Thankfully her captors-tormentors!-didn't know that.

"Still silent after all these years?" they asked? "Commendable! She's caused quite an inconvenience, taking _that _from us, but no matter. We're close now. We'll find her eventually."

"Why?" she hissed, spitting a bloody gob onto the floor, "So you can kill her?"

"Heh. Hehehehehehe..." It started out soft and soothing, the cackle of a man gone mad. "...ehehahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Then, abruptly, it jumped three octaves, leaping into an insane shriek that left would have left a normal man's hair standing on end, his skin rippling in gooseflesh as that voice skipped into an insane shriek. The clapping didn't certainly didn't help either, the harsh sound of his palms smacking together with a harsh, continuous pop of sound. It was the strangest sound he had ever witnessed, and yet at the same time, the most amusing, terrifying sound he'd ever heard, because _he _was the one making it.

"Kill her? KILL HER?! they guffawed openly in a last, loud, nasally burst of laughter. "Why would we want to kill her? She's the key!" a hand closed around her hair, seizing the white locks and wrenching her visage upward-forcing her to face a pair of beady pigish orbs. "The key to everything!" they shook her again, grinning. "She's the only one left who can read _them _after all. Since you were oh so _kind _as to wipe them from your memory, we really have no choice but to use her, instead. It's all your fault, really. If you'd done as we asked, you wouldn't be in this boat."

"The knowledge you seek is best left forgotten. So are the weapons."

"Ah, but that's where we disagree!"

"...then I have nothing more to say to you."

"Very well." they finished, still tittering. "We have ways of making you talk, though I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the darkness. "It's a shame really, to ruin a beauty such as yours...

Her sky-blue eyes widened as she recognized the instrument of torture.

**_...but I suppose we all have to make sacrifices now, don't we?!"_**

Nico Olivia gritted her teeth as the red hot poker descended towards her face.

_'Robin..._

Then, once more, came the pain.

**A/N: Oh dear god in heaven, WHAT AM I PLANNING HERE?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Once again, many thanks to Sarcasticles for lending me this idea, and I'm giving him full credit for it! Pairing is NarutoxRobin, and yes, this story begins in their academy days. Robin still has full access to all of her abilities, making her a _very _dangerous enemy in any situation. And before anyone says anything, there is no bashing in this fic! I worked long and hard on this despite what might be crippling depression, so I'd truly appreciate your feedback, dear readers.**

**Remember, Naruto is a fair deal wiser in this fic thanks to Robin; though as you see, he has a MEAN streak when his friend is insulted. The technique he used last chapter and this essentially a forbidden assasination jutsu, one that takes a massive amount of chakra to create and causes a bad bit of damage for any sorry soul on the receiving end. It was sealed because its damn near impossible to trace, and it can't be sensed by anyone. Sort of like that ol' silent killing techninque...only ten times worse. Will we see it again in the future? Perhaps.**

**Wonder what trouble Naruto and Robin will get up to with their new teach?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? This sad soul would certainly appreciate it =D And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_Robin tilted her head._

_"You're a girl, aren't you?"_

_Haku sputtered hopelessly._

_"How did you...?!"_

**R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
